


International Calls

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	International Calls

_**[Drabble] International Calls | Prince of Tennis, JaBun. G.**_  
Title: International Calls  
Author: Mizu [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Jackal/Marui  
Length: 433 words  
Prompt: 2 a.m  
For: [](http://drabble-rikkai.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble_rikkai**](http://drabble-rikkai.livejournal.com/)

Marui Bunta didn't sleep deeply; Jackal figured this out on their third night sharing an apartment together when he dropped an apple in the kitchen, in the middle of night, when he was getting a midnight snack. Marui padded out of the bedroom not sixty seconds after that, pushing his hair out of his eyes and and yawning and asking Jackal what the hell he was doing out of bed at that hour. Jackal didn't respond, except to take a bite out of his apple and reflect that Marui's sleep patterns might cause a couple of difficulties he hadn't thought about before.

The first difficulty, Jackal mused, is his grandmother's birthday. Jackal's grandmother lived half the world away, in Curitiba. He called her on her birthday every year; he'd done it since he was old enough to stay up late enough. When he was younger, he'd call at eight, just before his parents sent him to bed, but once he got older, he'd recognized that the best time for his grandmother wasn't eight o' clock in the morning, but in mid-afternoon. With a normal roommate, this would have been fine. He would have just kept his voice low and make the call, and then go back to bed. Marui wasn't an ordinary roommate.

It took most of the month until his grandmother's birthday to figure out that the closet by the entryway, though horribly small, cramped, and full of extra tennis rackets, was practically soundproof, and at two a.m. on May 13th, Jackal squeezed himself inside and dialed Brazil. Unfortunately, 'practically soundproof' apparently only meant that Marui slept through it for approximately five minutes.

"What," Marui whispered as he swung open the door and peered inside, "are you doing sitting in the closet? On the phone? At TWO?"

Jackal felt an embarrassed flush creep across his skin, and he covered the receiver with his palm. "It's my grandmother's birthday," he hissed. "My grandmother in Brazil."

"Oh." Marui yawned. "Well, you could have told me that."

"Is that your roommate, Kuwahara?" asked his grandmother in a gravelly voice that always made Jackal think of the rainy winter days spent in Brazil on "summer" vacation.

"Yes," Jackal replied. "But he doesn't speak Portuguese, Grandmother."

Marui's teeth flashed in a grin. " _Feliz aniversario_!" he said loud enough to be heard, in what Jackal considered to be one of the worst accents ever. He rolled his eyes.

"Much," he corrected. "He doesn't speak _much_ Portuguese." 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
one am |   
[two am](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/295112.html) | three am | four am | five am | six am | seven am | eight am  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
nine am | ten am | eleven am | noon | one pm | two pm  | three pm | four pm  
five pm | six pm | seven pm | eight pm | nine pm | ten pm | eleven pm | midnight  
  



End file.
